biggreenfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooler
Cooler is the brother of Frieza and the primary antagonist of Super Rivals!, otherwise known as Cooler's Revenge and in the follow up movie, Fight! 10 billion power warriors!, or as it is more popularly known, The Return of Cooler. He was best known for berating the fact the Frieza's arrogance and lack of efficiency led to his downfall, both of which, ironically, lead to his downfall in both movies. From this we can learn that Cooler is not just a massive hypocrite, but also that he learns absolutely nothing from his past failures. Bio Cooler was Frieza's brother and the black sheep of his family. While Frieza ruled their Empire, Cooler flew around the galaxy with his crew, wiping out planets and generally partaking in morally questionable activities. While these are not entirely known, it is implied that Cooler isn't a very nice guy. When Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, Cooler's crew detected a space pod carrying a child Space Warrior, Goku. Instead of shooting it down, Cooler decides that if Frieza doesnt deal with it, it's his problem, and if it comes back and kills Frieza, then he deserves it. Later, when Goku kills Frieza, he decides that it is his responsability to kill Goku, even though he said earlier that killing Goku wasn't his responsability,and if that space warrior came back to haunt Frieza, then it was Frieza's own fault. Despite this massive contradiction, Cooler decides that he must kill Goku, leading he and his rambunctious crew to Earth. Super Rivals! Cooler and friends travel to Earth in order to kill Goku. He finds Goku along with his son, Gohan, his friend Clearin and anthropamorthic pig, Oolong. Soon after, The elite Cooler Squad attack and attempt to kill Goku, who narrowly escapes, unbeknownst to Cooler. However, Cooler is very efficient, as his track record shows, and orders his men track Goku's body down. In their search, the elite squad finds Gohan, and wind up in a near fight with him, which would doom Goku, if not for the heroic arrival of Big Green, who makes short work of Cooler's crappy elites. However Cooler lays a cheap shot on a shocked Big Green, who mistakes him for a different failed Dragonball villain. Cooler later appears to mock Goku with the unconscious Big Green who Goku believesvis dead. Cooler claims falsely to have sent him to the Realm of the Dead, although this is a lie. Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors! On a trip to The Unhappy Planet Namek to help the local Namekian population, Goku and friends discover Cooler is still alive, restored by the talent and skill of Great Gedestar! Gedestar absorbed the ramnants of Cooler's space bourn being into it's master computer, which merged with it as one, making Cooler the living mind behind the star, though his dialogue greatly implies that he serves Gedestar, as opposed to the other way around, making Gedestar the movies true villain. Along with this fusion of Gedestar and Cooler, the loveable hypocritical space monster has gained many things, including a new, regeneratable body of electronic circuits and metal, an army of battle droids and foremost of all, a new voice. Quotes by Cooler "If Frieza lets a baby Super Warrior get away, well that's '''his' problem, ceratinly not mine." -'' Cooler demonstrate his hypcrisy with pride "If he want's to rule their planet..." - Claiming Frieza desires to rule planet Vegeta while watching a video of Frieza blowing up and disintegrating planet Vegeta "Frieza is no longer worthy of our confidence. He's gone." - ''Cooler as he turns around menacingly in his chair ''"We've better things to do. Much better." -'' A Flashback of the exact same scene of Cooler turning in his chair, with completely different dialogue ''"We will kill you and your whole family!" - Cooler is a cool and calm negotiator "I am one with the master Computer, I control the great and beloved Gedestar!" - Cooler explains plot Quotes about Cooler